The invention relates to improvements in methods of and in apparatus for adjusting or actuating torque transmitting systems, particularly for adjusting clutches in the power trains of motor vehicles. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in methods and apparatus which can be resorted to with advantage for adjusting the transmission of torque from a prime mover (such as the internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle) to a transmission (e.g., a manual transmission having a plurality of gear ratios). The transmission of torque can be effected by a clutch (e.g., a friction clutch) which can be installed upstream or downstream of the transmission.
Certain presently known apparatus for actuating adjustable clutches or analogous torque transmitting systems are disclosed, for example, in published German patent application No. 40 13 299 and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,723,642 and 5,029,683.
The published German patent application No. 40 13 299 discloses a transmission wherein an elastic element is built into a lever which is to be actuated by hand to select the gear ratio of the transmission. An analog sensor is provided to detect the extent of deformation or displacement of such elastic element during manual shifting of the lever for the purpose of changing the gear ratio of the transmission. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,723,642 and 5,029,683 disclose manual transmissions with levers having built-in switches which are actuated in response to manipulation of the lever for the purpose of selecting a different gear ratio.